


Miraculous: Tales of Chickenbug & Fraidy-Cat Noir

by necking



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, based off of ladyblarghs lovesquare but stupider au, idk i might write more but we will see, they have a crush on their civilian selves but theyre just bffs as superheroes, theyre both just.... messes, this is...... rly gonna be crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necking/pseuds/necking
Summary: "imagine if adrien and marinette were never classmates but they were obsessed with each other from afar, and ladybug and chat noir were just brosit’s kinda like the lovesquare, but with none of the tenderness and all the stupidity"





	Miraculous: Tales of Chickenbug & Fraidy-Cat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for this fandom but dam am i trash for it already
> 
> i was really excited about this concept !!! it's by @ladyblargh who had the idea of an AU called lovesquare but stupider where adrien and marinette are obsessed about each other, but their superhero selves are just rly good bros
> 
> heres a link to their blog: https://ladyblargh.tumblr.com/  
> i rly recommend their EVERYTHING it's all amazing content i promise

It’s barely shy of noon, but Marinette’s already rushing to bake a new batch of cookies. She might’ve been a little too generous and lost her mind when _Adrien Agreste_ came in earlier saying chocolate chip was his favourite and ended up giving him the whole batch. Shaking her head and internally cringing, she was grateful that her dad hadn’t been there to witness the embarrassing exchange. God knows the only cardio that man did was jump to conclusions.

Her hands are still caked in dough when she hears the phone ring from beside the register. Thankfully, her father had just come in from picking up their mail, so he picks it up.

“Hello, Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, how may we help you?” Tom greets, bright and cheery as usual. There’s a long pause, and he turns back to look at Marinette, confusion etched on his face. “Hello?” He waits again, and then shrugs, hanging up the phone.

“Who was that?” Marinette asks, curious.

“I don’t know, no one responded. Maybe a prank call?” Her dad guesses, too distracted sifting through the mail to ask why she was baking as he headed back up the stairs.

A prank call, while definitely a very uncommon occurrence, wasn’t that strange. She had clapped back yesterday at school when Chloé tried to put gum on her seat, so maybe it was her. Marinette wouldn’t put it past her. Chloé was petty enough to pull a juvenile, classless sort of stunt like that.

She’s washing her hands when the phone rings again. Her eyes narrow in suspicion, hoping it’s not the prank caller from before.

“Marinette, can you get that?” Her dad calls from up the steps when the phone rings again.

Drying her hands, she complies, picking it up before it can get to the third ring. “Hello, Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, how may we help you?” She greets anyway, despite her suspicions. There was always the chance it was a real customer.

There’s a weird sort of sound on the other line, kind of what a cat would sound like if you gave it the Heimlich maneuver. “H-hello?” they stutter, clearing their throat so that their voice comes out a bit clearer. Judging from the sound of it, Marinette guesses the person on the other end is a young boy, probably around her age.

“Hi,” Marinette repeats, uncertain. That _definitely_ wasn’t Chloé. “What can I help you with?” She repeats, reminding the caller about why they’d called in the first place.

“Oh, um, right,” they mutter, and Marinette thinks she isn’t supposed to hear that. “Well, I was, um, in the bakery earlier, and I just had the most delicious cookies-“

 _Wait._ That meant-

“-Adrien?” she breathed out, and felt her entire face go hot.

There’s that high pitched cat sound again, but she’s blushing too furiously to let herself fully comprehend what that means.

“You know my name?”

 _Oh crap._ Now she sounded like some impossible fan or worse, a _stalker_. “Um- no! I mean, uh- yes! Yes! Who, pfft, who doesn’t know your name!”

There’s a pause on the other end of the line. She thinks she’s messed up all her chances of ever looking him in the eyes ever again (as if she didn’t immediately avoid eye contact with him in person) when he chuckles nervously, “right. I just forget sometimes that I’m all over the place.”

She nods even though he can’t see the action. “So what was it that you needed?”

“Well, I’m uhhh… having an event tonight, and I’m sorry it’s so last minute, but is it possible for you to cater it?”

If she thought she’d lost her mind earlier, then she was wrong. This was a whole new level.

“Um… Where is it?”

“The Agreste mansion.”

“Like… like your house?”

“Ye-yeah,” his voice cracks, and he clears it again to smooth it out, “I guess so.”

“Sure!” she says almost too quickly, but then remembers where she is. “Uh, I mean. Let me go check what the booking schedule looks like.” It _was_ a Saturday night, and it’s not like the bakery didn’t get business. Just because she was talking to her crush, didn’t mean she could just forgo all employee rules and procedure for some boy.

“Of course.”

She’s flipping through the scheduling book when she notices that underneath today, her parents had marked it booked for some minor event. Her heart drops.

“Hi,” she says, getting ready to tell him no.

“Hey. So can you make it?” and he sounds so hopeful, so excited, and even if it _is_ wishful thinking, she changes her mind halfway.

“The schedule’s a little unclear, so I’ll have to put you on hold for a second.”

“No problem.”

She presses the hold button quickly, and runs up the stairs, “papa! Do we need to cater at M. Bureau’s event again tonight?”

Her father looks up from the newspaper he’s reading on the living room couch and pushes his glasses up to see his daughter more clearly standing at the top of the stairs. “It’s a relatively small event,” he says, and studies her shy look. “why? You have plans?”

Marinette looks away then, trying to hide the impossibly red blush from her face. “Um, well, actually-“

“-It’s fine, ma puce. Go ahead. Have fun with your friends. Your mother and I will be fine.”

She beams at him and yells out a rushed ‘thank you’ to her father, before running down the stairs to tell the boy on the phone about the good news.

“Hi,” she repeats, breathless.

“Hi.”

Her heart stops again, and she remembers that he’d asked her to cater, not hang out. How was she going to cater for an entire event by herself? She didn’t really think this through.

“So… I have some good news, and some bad news.”

“What’s the bad news?”

“My parents are already catering another event.”

“Oh,” he says shortly, and if Marinette could actually focus properly, maybe she’d register it as sounding disappointed.

“But!” she continues, trying not to stutter, “ _I_ can still make it, depending on how big your event is.”

He’s clearing his throat again, and his voice comes out a little strained. “Oh, so it’s just you coming, then?”

“Yeah, why? How big is your event?”

“It’s a pretty small gathering of people, so one person should be enough.”

“Perfect! So what do you need me to bring?”

“Maybe just a few more of those chocolate chip cookies,” he says sheepishly, “enough for, say, no more than twenty people?”

Marinette doesn’t even think about what he could’ve possibly done already with the full batch of cookies she’d given him only an hour before. She’s too focused on the fact that she’s going over to _Adrien Agreste’s_ house _tonight._

“Sounds good! I’ll come around at about… 6?”

“Yeah, that should be fine. Do you need the address?”

“No, that’s okay, I know where it is,” she says, before she can stop herself, and blushes. _Ladybug_ knows where it is, not her. “Uh, I mean. Since it’s, you know, a pretty big house. Hard to miss.”

She’s still breathing hard, her heart beating fast, but he doesn’t seem to notice her slip up. “Right, well bye then, see you soon!”

She releases her breath. That actually went pretty well!

“Okay, bye, I love you!”

There’s a _very_ brief pause in time when Marinette is popping the biggest bottles, celebrating her victory at managing a full conversation with _Adrien Agreste_ with minimal stuttering. She almost starts dancing. But then the phone’s dial tone is already buzzing before she registers what she’s said.

 _Scratch that._ She’d really gone and played herself, huh?

Had he heard that? Or did he hang up before she said it? The blush from before is back in full force and her face feels so hot, she’s sure she could probably fry a few eggs on it if she tried.

There’s no way he heard that. He _can’t_ have.

-

He’s still staring at the phone in front of him as if it would explode any minute.

He _absolutely_ heard that, right?

Bakery girl telling him she loved him? That wasn’t imaginary, right?

Should he call her back? Would it be rude to not?

He’s still pacing around his room, thinking about what the next course of action was.

On one hand, as much as he wished she did, she probably didn’t _mean_ to say that. On the other… well, there was no other hand. He just wanted it to be true.

Flopping down onto his bed, he covered his face with his hands, groaning.

“Didn’t know you were having a party tonight,” Plagg smirks, popping up from under his pillowcase while munching on a piece of cheese.

“Don’t remind me,” Adrien says, his voice coming out muffled from behind his hands.

He’d called the store twice, chickening out the first time since her father had picked up. The second time though, she picked up, and he’d intended to ask her out, or, at the very least, get her _name,_ since he’d already missed his chance earlier that day when he came in to buy all the chocolate chip cookies they’d had. Instead, she’d given them to him all on the house, and he’d forgotten to ask for her name from the initial shock of her _saying_ his name. If that wasn’t enough, he’d dug a deeper hole for himself, asking her to cater a non-existent event that was apparently being held at his house later that night.

“No problem, kid. Have fun organizing your party of three. That is, Nino, Chloé, and Bakery Girl.”

He groans again. He _really_ should have thought this through.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i write more for this i have a lot of plans for this but i really just wanted to let this thought out lmao
> 
> anyway heres another link to ladyblargh's blog again https://ladyblargh.tumblr.com/
> 
> and heres mine !! http://myuhheart.tumblr.com/
> 
> hope u enjoyed readin that !! lmk ur thots in the comments xx


End file.
